Just another Pony and Johnny FanFiction
by Joeyflo2
Summary: Johnny and Pony go on a wild ride, between finding their love for each other and fighting off everyone who is standing in their way of their happily ever after, the two greasers find themselves closer than ever. PonyXJohnny Fanfiction. Things are different from the book. There are two OC characters but appear later in the story. I'm not great with summaries, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this story is a little bit different than my other stories, this story is actually a Roleplay! My best friend Kendall and I wrote it together c: So if it seems a little choppy, that's why! Hopefully, things make sense here, we did change the story multiple times and there are a lot of things that are different than the book. Johnny and Dally live (Of course). There is going to be two OC's, I won't tell you who they are, they won't get between Johnny and Pony at all. This is a PonyXJohnny Fanfiction! Enjoy! If you want to, leave a comment after you're done with the first chapter! Pony and Johnny are a little OC**

 **Of course, I don't own the Outsiders or any of the characters except my OC's.**

Ponyboy smiled when he finally set down his pencil, symbolizing that he was done with his homework. Pony jumped up "Darry, I'm done with my homework! I'm going to go see Johnny! Bye!" He said it too quickly, Darry or Soda didn't have time to object or speak by the time he was out the door. He ran to the lot where Johnny normally hung out. When Pony didn't find him, he continued to look down the street towards Buck's.

The front door to the Cade's house flew open as a boy ran out. Screaming from his mother and father drowning out the wind blowing through the trees. The boy in question was Johnny. His feet and the adrenaline flowing through his veins gave him the boost he needed to reach the nearby vacant lot where he seemed to be having to sleep in more often as of lately.

It was a cold night out as Johnny laid down on the worn-out sofa. The boy had just pulled his denim jacket closer to his freezing form and closed his eyes when the roaring of a car engine cut through the nightly silence.

Once Pony knew Johnny wasn't at Bucks he wandered back towards the lot. He listened to the loud roaring of a car in the distance. He wondered where it was. Or more importantly- who it was after.

Johnny's eyes snapped open. He tried not to move. Maybe if he didn't, they wouldn't see him and move along? With Cade's luck, that wasn't the case. A red Corsair stopped as four Socs took their sweet and precious time to come out. It was like they were meaning to strike fear into Johnny like they wanted to torture him before they even got their hands on him. The boy got up and ran as fast as he could in whichever direction he could. He couldn't take on four Socs, not by himself.

Johnny didn't get very far though because he soon felt a force driving into him and his body colliding with the ground. One of the socs had tackled him and now rolled him onto his back, pressing a blade to his jawline.

Pony started to run towards the noises, the footsteps sounded like some Socs. When he approached the small group of Socs he saw his best friend on the ground under a Soc.

Johnny stared up at the Soc, terrified. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't, and besides... it's not like anyone would hear him, right? He tried to reach into his back pocket to pull out his switchblade, but another one of the socs grabbed his wrist tightly to stop him. The sensation of sudden pain from the nails of the soc digging into his wrist and breaking the skin caused him to yelp.

Even more so when his struggling caused the blade pressed against his jaw to break the skin and cut a small line from his jawline to his jugular. "Worthless hood!" The socs kept chanting at Johnny, tears of horror filling his eyes.

Ponyboy quickly ran to the house and started yelling for Darry and Soda "Johnny needs help! Socs got him!" He followed the gang as they ran to help Johnny. Pony grabbed the Soc that was holding Johnny and punched him in the face, then tackled his targeted Soc onto the ground, they wrestled for a few minutes before they started to run away from the greasers.

Johnny looked up at the entire gang when he felt the weight of the Soc being lifted off him. They have saved him... this time. Johnny sat up slowly and stayed where he was on the ground. His gaze moved to the ground as he quickly blinked the frightened tears away. Johnny's arms were wrapped around his torso as the boy was still shaken up.

Soda and the others chase after the socs car. Pony knelt down next to Johnny and gently stroked his hair, whispering "it's okay Johnnycake. They can't touch you now. Okay? You're safe with us." He kept whispering, hoping to cheer Johnny up. He watched as the gang started to return to them. "Johnny, it's time to get up, the gang is coming"

Johnny nodded at what Ponyboy had said, yet not saying a word. He stood up, brushing off all of the dead grass that stuck to him. Blood had slowly trickled down from the small cut that was made on his jugular. Johnny rubbed his wrist and saw that only a little bit of blood was spotted here and there from where one of the socs dug his nails into the young boy's skin.

"Are you okay Johnny?" Dally's breathless voice cut the silence. Soda grabbed a clean rag from his back pocket and handed it to Johnny. Pony looked at the slightly shorter greaser with worried eyes. "Come on Johnny, you can sleep with me tonight". He spoke softly so he wouldn't scare the already shaken up greaser.

Johnny nodded as he wiped off all of the blood with the rag Soda had given him before he held it to the fresh cut that thankfully wasn't too deep. "...I'm fine." The young boy's voice was soft and almost non-existent. "Thank you, guys..." He started off toward where he knew the Curtis house was, staying close to the rest of the gang.

Ponyboy watched his best friend walk with the gang. He didn't say anything out loud, but his thoughts were loud, frantic, and nonstop. What if he had lost his best friend? He wouldn't be able to handle life without Johnny. Once they made their way into the house he plopped down on the floor.

Johnny followed the gang into the Curtis house. He finally took the cloth off of the wound on his jugular to find that the bleeding had in fact stopped. The boy awkwardly handed the cloth back to Sodapop, speaking out a small "Thank you."

Johnny took his jacket off and placed it under his head on the floor. He didn't want to take up the couch just in case someone else needed it.

Soda smiled and stuffed the rag into his back pocket and walked into the kitchen to grab some cake. "Johnny, you can sleep with me tonight. In my room, it will be more comfortable" He grabbed his fellow greasers arm and pulled him into his own room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pony asked, looking over at Johnny as he crawled into bed.

Johnny nodded as he continued looking at the ground. "I'm fine." His gaze slowly came back to Ponyboy as he stood awkwardly in the doorway with his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets. "Don't you and Soda share the room together?" Johnny continued to stand there even as he broke his gaze to look out into the hallway.

"Yeah, but tonight he can sleep in the other room with Steve or someone" he shrugged a little. "He won't mind a break from me" he laughed softly. "Plus. You shouldn't be sleeping on the floor right now, after what happened today".

Johnny shrugged, "I don't mind sleepin' on the floor, Ponyboy-" his next sentence was just muttering. "-I'm kind of used to sleepin' in uncomfortable ways." He sat down across the room from Pony before he completely laid his body down, tucking his denim jacket beneath his head for a pillow once again.

"Alright, but if you get cold, you can come up and sleep next to me" He smiled softly then turned over and drifted off to sleep.

"Okay." Johnny closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep, but couldn't. The events of the night played out in his head. He sat up and sighed quietly, looking at Pony's sleeping form before standing up and silently walking out of the room. He put his jacket on but stopped in his tracks when he saw Dally sleeping on the couch right beside the front door.

Ponyboy tossed and turned in his sleep, attempting to push off his nightmare. "Johnny..." he groaned. "Johnny!" He yelled from his room. The dream quickly started becoming more realistic with every second. He watched his friend get beaten, he himself was being held down. "It's going to be okay Johnny!" He struggled in his dream. Finally, he let out a loud scream "Johnny!" Soda got up quickly and looked up at Johnny.

Hearing Ponyboy's screaming, Johnny's eyes got wide and he quickly ran back into the room. The male saw his friend tossing and turning in the bed. He stood in the doorway for a short second before advancing toward Pony again, grabbing his arm lightly and shaking him. "Wake up, Pony! Wake up! It's just a dream!" His voice was frantic.

After being shaken for a little Pony slowly woke up. "Johnny..." he mumbled sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, I had a bad dream... Go back to sleep... I'll be okay" he stood, still in his jeans and slowly walked outside to the front porch, after taking a wide step over Dally. Pony sat on the steps of the porch and took out a cancer stick and lit it.

Johnny stood there for a moment, thinking. He decided to follow Ponyboy out onto the porch. "Hey..." The boy sat down beside his friend, looking out through the gate and toward the street. "...Do ya want to talk 'bout the dream?"

He looked up at Johnny. "I had a dream that the Socs got you... They-They killed you" he felt the familiar sting of tears. "I couldn't save you... I guess I am really worried 'bout you johnnycake".

The young male's eyes widen at that statement. No one has ever told him that they were worried about him. Johnny's gaze shifted over to Pony, and he was silent. What could he say? His gaze then fell to his shoes, his hands stuffed inside of his jacket's pockets. His voice was quiet. "I don't want to lose any of you guys either. I care about all of you. I can't lose you guys-"

Johnny stood up slowly, his gaze still fixated on his dirty Converse, his voice slowly rising. "-Heck, I'd probably kill myself if something happened to one of ya" He kicked dirt around gently.

"Aw, come on Johnny. Don't say stuff like that. I don't know what I would do without you" he takes a long drag of his stick. "The gang needs you. You're important" he looked at Johnny. "I don't wanna go back to sleep" Ponyboy pouted slightly. "Do you want to walk to the lot?"

Johnny looked up at Ponyboy and shrugged as his eyebrows furrowed together lightly. "I don't know. I mean, I want to take a walk, but I don't know if it's a good idea, Pony..." He sat back down beside his friend. "After what happened earlier, I don't think I can protect you. I can't even protect myself, even with a blade on me..."

"Okay, we can just go back inside, maybe we can walk with Dally or Two, tomorrow" He stood, crushing his cigarette out in the small ashtray they had. "Are you coming back in?" He stretched and yawned slightly. Growing more tired by the second.

He wondered what time it was. He couldn't see a sliver of light in the sky, other than the moon. Maybe it's one in the morning. He thought to himself.

"Yeah" Johnny nodded. He stood up and followed Ponyboy inside. His eyes were starting to drag as they kept glancing over the part of the gang that was still in the Curtis house. All of them were up and waiting for the two younger boys it seemed. Johnny's gaze fell on a now awake and alert Dally that was looking back at him.

"Sorry for all the trouble..." he mumbled as he quickly made his way back to Pony and Soda's room. Johnny folded his denim jacket up and laid in the position he was in earlier that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hopefully, you liked the other chapter. Again, I wrote this with my best friend Kendall, so thank you, Kendall, for letting me post this. This chapter is a little bit longer.**

 **Of course, I own nothing except my OC's. c: Enjoy!**

In the morning Pony let out a loud yawn as he stretched and jumped out of bed. "Maybe I'll go for a run before anyone else is awake" he mumbled to himself as he grabbed a pair of his running shorts and a shirt with the sleeves cut off. He headed outside and started to run down the street. Once he came back he noticed Soda running around, trying to find every piece of clothing for work while Darry sat at the table, eating breakfast. "Hey Pony" Darry raised an eyebrow and ate.

Johnny's eyes slowly flickered open. He cringed at the sunlight that filled his eyes before they had adjusted. He looked around to see that Pony wasn't in the room. "...Pony?" The boy groggily stood up and made his way through the hallway and to the living room of the Curtis house.

"Hey, guys. Do ya know where Pony-" Just then, his friend walked through the door. Johnny looked at Ponyboy before speaking up. "I'm gonna try to go back home. See how my folks are doin'... maybe we can go to the Nightly Double tonight?"

Ponyboy smiled when he heard Johnny's voice, he turned towards his best friend and nodded "yeah, that would be awesome. Meet here? Hopefully, it's something good" he smirked and sat at the table and started eating some cereal.

Johnny grinned slightly. "Yeah. Wonder if it's gonna be one of those lame beach movies again?" There was a hint of humor in his voice as he backed away toward the door before turning around and leaving. His gaze instantly went down to his shoes, but the small smile remained on his lips.

However, it faltered into a more neutral frown when he remembered the events of last night. The male sighed heavily as he continued making his way to his house.

Pony continued to smile when the other left. "Maybe something with Paul Newman. He sure is a really good actor" he said in between bites of his coco puffs. "Pony, I need you to clean the house and do the laundry today okay? Then you can go out with Johnny" Darry said as he grabbed his gear for work and headed out the door. "Okay" Pony grumbled and started cleaning.

Luckily, Johnny had gotten home without any trouble from a group of Socs. He walked through the front door of his house only to notice that both of his parents had already left for work. He sighed and shut the door behind him, curling up on the couch. The living room was a mess. Broken beer bottles and glass was scattered all over the floor from the fight his parents had last night.

Johnny stared at all of it, before deciding that he'd better clean it all up, starting with the lamp that was clear across the room from where it should have been.

Ponyboy walked into Darry's room and started to fix his bed. He opened the window so it wasn't as stuffy in the room. After he was done he started to work on his and Sodas room. Once he was done he laid on the floor, catching his breath. He soon drifted into his own little world. A world where there were only open fields and no Socs could hurt him.

Johnny had just gotten done cleaning the house up when he heard the engine from his parents' car roaring from the driveway. He sighed heavily and sat down on the couch, waiting for them to come in, but not before he took a little bit of money from the "stash" his parents had for later on tonight at the drive-in.

Ponyboy felt like he was woken up as soon as he closed his eyes. He jumped up when the dryer beeped, signaling it was done. He switched the laundry, thankfully it was the last load of the day. He started to fold all of Darry's and Soda's pants and shirts. When he was done he turned the t.v on so he could have a little bit of background noise while he sat and read a book.

The front door opened to reveal his, for once, sober parents, but that wouldn't last long. Johnny's mom looked around the clean living room. He thought that she would be proud of him for once, but he was wrong. Even sober she was angry with him, even without reason to be. Mrs. Cade yelled at her son for making her look bad, and his father stepped in to help her with it, not that she needed any.

Johnny stood up from the couch and made his way to the back door, as his parents were blocking the front. His father caught up with him, however, and pushed him to the ground in an attempt to stop him. The boy yelped as he fell on a broken glass shard that he must have missed. He quickly stood up and burst out of the back door, running as fast as he could to the one place he felt loved and safe... the Curtis house.

The steam from the iron filled Ponyboys nostrils, something about steamed water made him feel clean. His face was sweating slightly but he knew it was a job well done. He hung up Darry's last shirt when he heard a noise in the living room. He put everything away and made his way out to the living room. "Hey, John- What happened to your arm?!" He quickly grabbed the first aid kit and sat him down. He started to patch his best friend up. "Are you okay?"

Johnny shook his head, tears filling his eyes but not falling. "My dad pushed me and I fell on a broken piece of glass." He looked away toward the ground. "My parents were sober this time, Ponyboy..." he shook his head and bit his fingernail gently, looking back at his friend. His voice was as quiet and soft as could be. "They really don't love me... they hate me."

He didn't know what to say to his friend. "Oh, Johnny... You know you can always stay here with us..." He didn't know what else to say so he continued to patch him up. He wrapped Johnny's arm with some bandage. "They don't deserve you, Johnny..."

Johnny just shook his head, staring at the ground again. "They're my parents, Pony... I still love them no matter what." When his friend was done addressing to his wound, the boy stood up and sighed heavily. "When are we going to the movies?" His dark eyes settled on Ponyboy. "Do you know if Dally or Two-Bit wanna come with us?"

He nodded then looked out the window. "If we can find them, then sure!" He jumped up and put the first aid kit away. He grabbed a jacket and his running shoes, which happened to be his only pair of shoes and walked over to Johnny. "It isn't completely dark out yet. Maybe they are at Buck's" he shrugged and looked down at his shoes. "Darry will get really angry if he finds out I was there. So we have to be quick. Okay?"

Johnny bit his lip as he waited for Pony. "I'd hate to get you in trouble." He started walking to the door. "Let's go." The boy felt around in his back pocket for his switchblade, feeling relief wash over him when his finger brushed across the hilt.

He'd feel much safer having Dally or Two-Bit walking with him and Pony, knowing that Socs tend to run in small 'packs' of four or five, sometimes even six or seven if you're really unlucky. Johnny stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, keeping pace with his best friend. "I hope we can make it there without any trouble."

He smiled and looked at Johnny. "Yeah, it seems early enough... Hopefully, they won't be out just yet". They kept walking until the arrived at Buck's. "Come on Johnny. Let's go inside" he smirked and snuck inside.

Johnny hesitantly followed when he noticed Pony smirk. "What's with the smirk, Ponyboy?" His voice was a whisper that soon became drowned out due to the music that was already blaring this early. The boy raised his voice, so he could barely be heard above the noise. "I wonder where Two-Bit and Dal are?" He stuck close to Pony, not wanting to get lost in the crowd.

Pony looked back at Johnny. He gently grabbed onto the bottom of the other boy's jacket to make sure they stayed together. "Two-bit is probably at the bar and Dally is probably where the girls are" He hollered over the music. "This is kind of fun. It makes me want to dance with them" He moved a little closer to Johnny, so he didn't have to yell as much. "Don't you want to dance?" He continued to lightly grip the other greasers jacket.

Johnny looked around before looking back at Pony. "Uh, I'm not really good at dancing..." he shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt though. What kind of dancin'?" He attempted to look past the crowd to see if he could spot Two-Bit or Dally, but they were nowhere to be seen. The music was slowly giving Johnny a headache. "Why does the music have to be so loud though? It's makin' my head hurt." The lights were flashing all around and into the male's eyes, causing him to look away.

"I bet you're fine at Dancing!" He stopped and looked at his best friend "What do you mean what kind of dancing? There is more than one kind?" He grinned and shrugged. "If you see Dal or Two, then we split alright?" He watched the other people around him. He watched how the men were dancing and how the women were swaying their hips, trying to impress the men.

After a few seconds of watching them, he started to mimic how the others were moving. Dancing was harder than it looked but it was also just as fun. He looked over at Johnny and smiled. "Just move the way you want to Johnny"

"Why did I agree to this?" Johnny sighed and tried to do the same as Pony, mimicking the crowd that was moving to the music. He was highly reluctant at first but started to dance around more freely after realizing how much fun it was. The music suddenly became less of a headache for him as he lost himself in it, moving closer to his friend. "This is fun!" He shouted to Pony.

Pony laughed at Johnny's outburst. "I didn't know it would be this fun!" He moved a tiny bit closer to Johnny but continued to dance until the song was over. This time a slower song came on. Pony continued to smile when the song came on, He could still dance to it. So he did

Whilst Johnny was dancing with his friend next to the crowd, he had completely forgotten about looking for Two-Bit or Dally. His mind was let loose for once and he wasn't thinking about anything but the moment and the fun he was having with Pony.

When the slow song came on, he didn't know how to dance to it, so he kept dancing the same as before except at a slower pace to match the current music. The boy didn't care what everyone else thought of once. They were strangers to him, except for Pony and he knew that his best friend wouldn't mind.

The younger greaser couldn't wipe the smile off of his face for a second. He felt so free, so alive. He hadn't felt that way in a long time, the stress of possibly getting jumped, or getting yelled at by Darry just disappeared while he was having the time of his life. Sadly, it was cut short when he saw Two-bit and Dally talking to each other in the corner while looking at the two younger males.

"Johnny. They saw us" He laughed but continued his dance, but he accidentally missed a step and fell into Johnny. "Sorry Johnny" He smirked at him.

Johnny's face lit up blood red as he stared up at Pony. "They saw us? Are they still looking?" He very gently pushed his friend up a bit so that he could maneuver out from under him, his gaze making way to where Two and Dal stood staring. He stood up quickly and dusted himself off, reaching his hand out for Ponyboy to grab. "Maybe we should just run away to the Nightly Double. The movie is probably gonna start soon."

"Thanks" he said as he stood and looked at his shoes. "If we leave we will have to hide" he slowly started to walk towards the exit. "Maybe if we don't look like we're rushin' then maybe they think we were allowed in." Pony suggested when he reached the door. "Hopefully they didn't see us" He laughed "that was fun. Maybe when they aren't there we can go back." He continued talking about dancing on their way to the drive-in movie.

Johnny kept staring at the ground and chuckling lightly whilst listening to everything his friend had to say. By the time they arrived at the movies, it was dark, and a movie was already playing. When they walked up to the fence, Johnny motioned toward the hole in it. "You go first." He stepped aside for Pony.

"Why thank you, kind sir!" He pretended to bow then snuck under the fence. Once he was standing he waited for Johnny to go through. After he did he walked to a row of chairs in the middle of all the rows. After about twenty minutes two men sat next to the boys. One next to Pony and the other next to Johnny. "How is your night going guys?"

Pony noticed the voice, It was Two-bit. "Uhm, fine..." Dally then leaned in towards them "Do anything fun?" Pony shook his head "nope... Nothing much" He was smiling awkwardly.

Thank god it was dark because Johnny's face flushed red. He felt terrifyingly embarrassed. "I'm gonna go get some popcorn and a coke..." He stood up and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, walking toward the concession stand.

Pony watched him leave then looked at Two. "We saw you guys dancing. We also saw you look at us then a few minutes later you guys were running outta there like you'd seen a damn ghost!" Two laughed loudly and was rewarded by angry glares from the other people who were watching the movie. Dally put his hand on Pony's shoulder. "Now we have to tell Darry. Cause you weren't telling the truth".

As soon as Johnny walked into the concession stand, he instantly noticed a fight between a greaser and a Soc. He quickly grabbed some popcorn and a couple of cokes before paying and walking back to the boys. As he sat down, he handed Pony one of the drinks.

"Here. Thought you might want one." His voice was quiet as he tried to ignore the other two men presences for the time being. The boy knew that they were just there to tease them about earlier. By the gods, he'd be dead if they told the rest of the gang though. They would never let him, and Pony live that down.

"Please don't tell Darry" He frowned. When Johnny walked over, Pony's frown turned into a smile. "Thanks, Johnny" He took the coke and started to sip on it. His cheeks burned slightly, as he looked at Johnny.

"Glory, we won't tell Pone." Two-bit laughed again, this time even louder than the last. "Thanks, guys." Dally looked over at the three greasers "Come on, we have never seen you guys have that good of a time in well... A long time". Ponyboy's cheeks became even redder

Johnny looked over at Dally, "Pony talked me into it. It was fun. That's all I could think about in the moment..." he turned his head to look at Ponyboy, his small smile fading slowly. The boy's voice was just a whisper. "-Especially after earlier today." His gaze went to the ground before his attention snapped back to the movie. The male stayed quiet real good after that. He would listen in on the conversation, but he wouldn't say anything. He didn't want to think about going home, not tonight.

Ponyboy's cheeks burned, even more, when Johnny looked at him. He reached over and grabbed Johnny's wrist gently when everyone was watching the movie. He gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. He was careful not to touch any part of him that was hurt.

Johnny jumped slightly when he felt someone grab his wrist suddenly. He quickly looked down at it and followed the arm connected to it. When he saw that it was Ponyboy, his muscles relaxed and the breath that he didn't know he was holding in left his lips quietly in the form of a small sigh. He looked back at the screen.

The boy was highly disinterested in the movie that was chosen to play tonight, yet he acted like it was exactly the opposite. He didn't know what to say and he knew that if he started a conversation with the two men, they would start talking about earlier.

Dally looked at Johnny's jacket "How have you been Johnny Cade?" He looked up at the tan boy's face. As this time Pony moved his hand from Johnny. He then looked at Dal. Two just listened as he drank

Johnny bit his lip and shrugged. "The usual, ya know?" He didn't break his gaze from the film. He didn't want Dally or Two-Bit to know about the cut on his arm, or that Ponyboy had to patch it up or that his parents were sober the time of the injury. In fact, he didn't really want anyone out of the gang to know, besides Pony since he already knew.

The boy always felt like he was a chore to the rest of the gang. Someone they HAD to look after simply because his parents didn't want him and Socs wanted to attack him every chance they got.

Life was throwing things at him left and right, and he didn't want the gang to try and fix his problems when they already had their own. The male shifted in his chair, the bandaged cut from earlier that day brushed up against his denim jacket (which wasn't the best feeling ever). He kept his composure well, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt terribly.

Dally cocked an eyebrow. "The usual? What's that supposed to mean?" Dally started to press Johnny some more. "Your parents treating you okay?" Dally didn't care about Johnny's parents, only about his safety. "I saw you sleepin' at the Curtis' last night". Pony looked over at Johnny quietly, thinking of a way to get him out of this situation.

Johnny's breath hitched for a moment or two. He looked at the ground before shaking his head, his eyes tearing up. The boy had hoped the darkness of the night would hide his watery eyes. "Pony only invited me to his house for the night, because he didn't want me to get jumped again, Dal..." His voice started off pretty moderate before slowly decaying to a small whisper by the end of his statement.

The male wasn't exactly lying. Ponyboy DID invite him to stay the night after he had gotten jumped. His gaze stayed on the dirty black and white converse he wore. All he could think about now was how his parents didn't want him. He didn't let the tears fall, however... yet.

"Dal! Isn't that Tim over there?!" Pony tried to sound convincing. Dal and Two-bit looked around then started to stand " See you guys later. We are gonna have a chat with Shepard" Dally and Two-bit headed off into the starry night. "You okay Johnny Cade?" Pony whispered when the two older boys walked away. "I'm sorry I didn't say nothin' when Dal was grillin' ya" He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Johnny watched the two men leave the corner of his eye. "It's alright, Pony." He stared back up at the film, the light landing on his teary eyes. "This movie sucks-" The boy looked at Ponyboy. He shifted slightly, almost completely turning to his friend. "-why don't we just ditch this place for now?" His gaze went everywhere to try and avoid eye-contact. His voice was then just a small whisper, not intended for the other to hear. "We can go anywhere. I just don't wanna go home yet."

Pony smiled slightly when he saw his friends tears. He tried not to make Johnny anymore uncomfortable than he already was. "How about I buy you a drink? You look like you need one" he stood up "Paul Newman wasn't in this movie. That means it Isn't a good movie" he spoke matter of factly. "Maybe we could go back to Buck's or I heard in school the other day that there's a party at Shepard's house."

Johnny stood up slowly, burying his hands in his jacket pockets. "You don't have to buy me one." He sighed quietly. "Do ya really think it's a good idea to go to Bucks or Shepard's? Darry would kill ya, and Dally would probably kill me." He stayed close to Ponyboy as they began walking away from the seats of the Nightly Double. The boy looked around at all the drunk Socs that littered the area. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "M-maybe we should just go back to your house, man... or at least the lot." He shook his head. "I don't like it out here without Two-Bit or Dal."

"Alright," He smiled and gently wrapped an arm around Johnny's shoulders. "Darry wouldn't even know. But I do want to stop in to tell him where I am... Just in case something happens. Alright?" He continued to walk "when we get home can I also take a look at your arm? It must be hurtin' pretty bad" He kept talking as they walked by a group of Socs who were being really loud and listening to their own music.

He sighed, he didn't really understand what was so great about being a Soc... The money and the cars would be nice sure, but family is what Pony was really passionate about. He wouldn't be as close to Johnny if he was a Soc... He brought himself back from his thoughts and peered over at his friend.

Johnny felt Pony's gaze burning into him, but he dared not look up from his Converse. Socs scared him bad and he didn't even want to look at them due to it. He felt like if he did they would kill him, or at least threaten. His voice was soft and quiet as he unknowingly brushed closer to his friend as if it were instinct to stay close whenever Socs were around. "Yeah. It does. I didn't want to say anything with Two-Bit and Dallas around." The boy continued to concentrate on walking right next to Pony as he gently kicked a rock around. The boys' shoulders were rubbing against each other with each step, they were so close. The male quietly whimpered out a small, "Please don't notice us..." as he could see the group of Socs from the corner of his eye now.

Pony tried not to stare at him, so he shifted his eyes down to the ground. "It's okay Johnny. We're already past them." He said once they were far enough from the Socs. They kept walking until they reached Pony's house. "Hey, Darry! Johnny and I are going to the lot. Is that okay?" Darry looked up from the paper that he was reading. "Yes, just be home by 12 okay Savy?" Darry smiled warmly at Johnny "Hey Johnny. How are you? Are you gonna stay over again?

Johnny's lips pursed lightly. "I dunno. I'd hate to cause trouble." He accidentally hit his arm on the doorway. Blood slowly poured into his mouth as he bit his lip harshly to stop himself from screaming out. His eyes didn't widen to indicate the incident; however, they did fill with sudden pain. The boy felt a warm liquid ooze from the cut and quickly drench the old bandage. Dark brown, almost black, eyes met grey-green ones as he looked at Pony, then his gaze shifted back to Darry, hoping he didn't notice anything. The boy wondered where the third Curtis son was in correlation to this, considering how late it already was.

Pony gasped quietly when he saw the blood that started to appear on his jacket. He quickly moved to his left side was covering Johnny' s arm. "Yeah. Can he stay? Can Soda sleep in your room? Johnny can sleep with me. Only because Two and Dally will probably be on the couches." He added then nodded "Okay Darry we'll talk to you later!" He rushed Johnny to his room. "Um, yeah, Johnny you can stay!" Darry hollered up the stairs to the two younger boys.

Johnny quickly took off his jacket, revealing the wound that had blood dripping off of his arm and fingertips to the floor. He looked at Ponyboy, "M-maybe we should have Darry look at it this time, P-ponyboy..." His voice kept jolting as he stuttered his words out. "B-boy, I hope Dally don't see this. He'll k-kill my folks and even if they don't love me, I-I still love 'em!" The boy bit his lip again. "I'm real sorry for bleedin' everywhere, Pone..."

Pony's eyes filled with worry, worried that his best friend was really hurt. "Don't worry about the blood. I will clean it up later. You know how many times Steve has come in and bled everywhere?" He let out a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Of course, they love you, Johnny... They just have a bad way of showing it..." He bit his lip, mimicking the other greaser. Pony looked at the wound and nodded in agreement, grabbing a towel that was laying on the floor, he handed it to Johnny.

"Here, sit down Johnny. Put this on so you don't keep bleeding. I'll get Darry" he walked out of the room. "Darry. I need your help, Johnny's hurt real bad." Darry stood quickly and cocked an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me sooner. He could have to go to the hospital now." He lightly scolded Pony. Darry walked into the room where the second youngest sat on the shared bed. "Let me see Johnny" he spoke quietly, trying not to make things worse for the younger one

Johnny looked up as Darry walked into the room. He hesitantly nodded and took off the towel, hissing under his breath when the air hit it for the third time today. Blood quickly started to drip down the limb again. "Please don't tell Dally, Dare... he'll kill my folks..." The young boy's eyes teared up again, except when he looked away this time, the tears actually started to run down his cheeks.

No matter what Ponyboy or anyone from the gang said, his parents didn't want him, and he knew it. The tears were wiped away quickly with his uninjured arm. His gaze made its way back over to Ponyboy and Darry, watching for what they would do to help stop the bleeding and addressing his wound, and if he could help them with it.

"Johnny... We gotta take you to the hospital... This cut is too deep. I'm surprised you haven't passed out from lack of blood" He stood tall. "I won't tell Dal, but you're staying here for the rest of the week. Okay? Now go on and get into the truck. I will bring you in. Pony, you stay here. In case the gang comes. I will be back with Johnny soon." Pony looked over at the other boy and touched his unharmed shoulder. "You'll be okay Johnnycake".

Johnny nodded as he looked at Pony. He slowly stood up and started to make his way to the truck. Once he was in the passenger seat, he shut the door lightly due to feeling a bit weakened now. Darry was right, it was weird that he hadn't passed out yet, but now the effects slammed into him like a semi-trailer truck.

His head softly leaned onto the window to support his body. He tried buckling up, but his vision was doubling up and blurring, black spots showing up every once in a while. He hadn't noticed if Darry even got in the truck yet or not.

Darry looked over at Johnny "John-Johnny?" He slightly started to panic when he spotted Johnny slumped over on the passenger side of his truck. He started his truck and started to speed down the street. Hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

"Just stay with me Johnnycake". Once they arrived at the hospital he brought Johnny in. When the doctors took Johnny away they told Darry that he had to stay in the waiting room. "Please, just help him."

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a comment on what you think will happen next or if you liked it! -Joce**


End file.
